To Have and to Own
by Mizuame
Summary: What the Undertaker wants, the Undertaker gets. (Slash, MM Featurers Spanky, The Undertaker) PLease, bare with me, this will be turning into a series.)


Title: To have and to Own.  
  
Author: Mizuame'  
  
Synopsis: What The Undertaker wants, The Undertaker Gets.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Dedication: None, I couldn't do that to anyone! LOL!  
  
Author's notes: This came to me on Thanksgiving cause I was depressed, I always right good when I'm depressed. The music I'm listening to is by a german band called Bloody bones, Nail to the head. Great band CD is Impossible to find.!  
  
Mizuame (Translation: DeamonRain)  
  
----------  
  
The Undertaker stood at the moniter watching the match that was going on. Two weeks till wrestlemania and the newest member of the Smackdown roster was showing his stripes in the ring. The boy kept getting regulated back to Velocity. He had Talant he could see that. Real talent if it was sculpted and planned the right way. The Undertaker could do just that he would just have to get close to the boy. It wouldn't be hard sense the boy was always alone once he wasn't on camera. He didn't hang out with any of his fellow classmates. No, sense the boy had stepped foot in the WWE he had never once been seen hanging with anyone from that school of his. The one where Micheals had trained him. Taker rubbed his chin and smirked. So the idea was to get the boy alone. The match had ended badly as always. The poor kid just couldn't get a break. Especially sense Vince was dead set on not liking him at all.  
  
He watched the boy come out of the gorrilla postion rubbing his ribs. He had been slammed repeatedly into the Ring post and must of been real sore. He parted way's with his tag partner then hurried off to one of the showers. Taker followed the boy silently. For a big man he moved like a cat. He could wander the halls unseen and unheard if he wished to. And thats what he wished at this time.  
  
-------  
  
Brian Kendrick stepped into the empty dressing room. He had picked this one because it was farthest from where the camera's filmed and where the world could spy on him. He liked being alone hell he prefered it. He slowly stiffly pulled off his shorts and dropped them in his bag. He sighed softly looking at his back. Already black bruises were forming on his back. He looked down and then padded silently barefootedly into the showers. He turned on the water and stepped under the hot spray hissing as the water slammed into his ribs. He ducked his head under the spray. He slowly started going over the match in his mind as he soaped his hand up and reached down to sooth the raging erection between his legs. He braced one hand on wall and ran his hand up and down his slick length.  
  
He jumped in shock when hands brushed across his back. He whirled around and stared up at the big man shadowing him.  
  
"Those look like they hurt boy." The Undertaker rumbeled down at him.  
  
Brian nodded weakly feeling the thickness grow between his legs at the overbearingly powerful gaze burned into his own eyes. "Uh huh." Was all he managed.  
  
Taker's eyes wandered down the younger smaller mans body smirking crookedly as his green eyes elighted on his erection. And Brian swore to god right then and there that his cock twitched under that powerful gaze.  
  
"You look happy to see me little boy." The big man intoned.  
  
Brian's eyes widened and his hand went down to cover himself but Taker reached down and pulled his hand away. His other hand came foreward and brushed the silky skin. "Your warm." He smiled. "You want some help with those bruises boy?"  
  
He backed up till his back pressed against the wall, wishing to god that the big man would either do what he was here to do or get the fuck out so he could jack off. "Uh, I geuss." He didn't know what else to say.  
  
-------  
  
Taker smirked widly and moved clouser when the boy said yes it was the only invitation he needed. He grabbed the boy and pulled him close. He could feel the warm flesh pressing against his stomach and he smirked again. He leaned down and tilted his head up. He pressed his lips against the boys exploring his lips tasting him gently. He heard the boy whimper and felt his warm breath waft against his lips. He pressed his tongue into the open mouth and tasted of that warm flesh. He pulled his hands down the slender frame listning to the whimper as he brushed the hurt ribs. His right hand slid across the boy's ass the around and he wrapped his hand around the slick erection that was warm and pulsing in his grip.  
  
He heared Brian groan and he moved his hand rapidly across the thick member between his fingers. Grinning at the sounds that slid from the throat of his victem. He moved his hand faster and slid his left hand down across the small tight ass. He slid a finger between the cheeks and pressed at the resisting opening. He heard a gasp and he looked down into the wide blue eyes.  
  
"Relax boy, I won't hurt ya." He growled softly.  
  
He relaxed and Taker moved his hand again pumping the throbbing erection. His finger prodded the entrance and grinned as his finger slowly slid within the small hole. He pushed his finger upwards and brushed against the hard prostaite and pulled away. Brian mewled softly panting for air both hands pressed against his chest. He pulled the boy against him again and kissed him deeply pushing his finger in and out just brushing the sensative spot with in his body.  
  
He felt the hot cum spill forth across his fingers and he grinned pulling his finger from the quivering crevice. He squeezed the boy's ass and grinned down at him. "How was that boy?"  
  
Brian clung to him breathing heavily his eyes shut his wet blonde hair clinging to his face.  
  
------  
He couldn't belive what had just happened. His body felt like it was on fire he wanted more but he didn't know how to get what he wanted. He slowly looked up at the man who was still towering above him. He then looked down and for the first time he saw that the man wasn't clothed. He gasped and then looked up into the smirking face above him. He nodded.  
  
"That was..." He trailed off.  
  
Taker smirked and pulled him upwards. "I have something thats even better." He growled.  
  
Brian gasped as his back hit the wall and his legs were wrapped around strong hips. He felt the thick throbbing erection press against his entrance. He whimpered and wiggeled his ass and let out a soft whine. The undertaker chuckeled.  
  
"You want this?" He asked.  
  
Brian nodded. "Yes, please."  
  
He chuckeled again and thrusted into the waiting opening. Brian gasped loudly and let out a weak whimper of a mix of pain and pleasuer. Taker thrusted fast and hard pushing the him against the wall. The burn that ripped through his body made him quiver and he felt himself growing hard again. He tossed his head back relishing in the streaching feeling that pressed all the way up into his stomach. He moaned loudly as each thrust penetrated deep into his body.  
  
"Oh, god." he whispered. p Taker growled and pushed faster thrusting hard and solidly into the small frame. "Come on." he growled he reached down and wrapped his hand around his erection gripping it tightly.  
  
Brian let out a howl of pleasure as he came again. His warm cum splashing across the big mans stomach and running down between there girating hips. Taker grunted loudly driving into the small framer harder and harder into he could look into the boys eyes and see they were glazed over with pleasure. He thrusted once more with a loud grunt spilling his molton seed into the quivering crevice.  
  
Brian slumped weakly against Taker's cheast breathing heavily.  
  
---------  
  
Taker smirked and slowly pulled free from with in the boy. He tapped the boys cheek. "You have the makings of a great wrestler boy."  
  
Brian looked up at him blearaly whimpering softly as he slid down the wall blinking weakly. "uh..." he said.  
  
Taker nodded. "You'll do as my new protagie." He grinned. "Meet me in my Dressing room later."  
  
Brian nodded with out even questioning him. Taker turned grabbed a towel and stepped from the shower wrapping his hips in it he walked away leaving Brian weak kneed on the shower room floor. He redressed himself and left the dressing room. He was gonna enjoy retraining this one, yes in deed he was.  
  
~Finis~  
  
A/N: Maybe, if I feel the mood to write more to this, Maybe I will. 


End file.
